


Stars Apart

by latt



Series: Poetics [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latt/pseuds/latt
Summary: (anywherei go you go,my dear;and whatever is doneby only me is your doing,my darling)i fearno fate





	Stars Apart

**Author's Note:**

> for the ever wonderful Blue! And mucho <3 <3 to Val for beta-ing. A fic based off [a poem by e.e. cummings](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/49493/i-carry-your-heart-with-mei-carry-it-in), and a quasi-Bloodborne AU.

"I go where you go," Prompto whispered these words across his knuckles, placing a gentle kiss between each one. 

"A hunter doesn't belong there," Ignis nearly swallowed his tongue because that freckled face looked up and there he swore he saw the meaning of the moon. He understood now what the priestesses at the sun temple sang about when those eyes peered into his heart.

"You think I'm weak then?"

"Never." Ignis took his hand and pressed it to his chest. "See, I carry your heart with me, right here."

Prompto smiled and leaned into him, nose to nose. "Never without it, right?" 

Ignis's excitement sped past his resolve as he closed the distance between them. His kisses, made of life and sweetness, rooted Ignis to the seat, to this instant. Short of breath already, he pulled away and held Prompto's face in his hands. "Darling, whatever I do, it's as though you are right there with me."

"You can't protect me forever; fate brought us here." Prompto murmured as he touched his face before those calloused fingers, familiar with beast-blood ( _like mine_ ) and salt and ash, trailed a path down his neck and stopped right below his collarbone. "The gods would keep us apart but they can no more keep the stars apart, can they, Ignis? 

"What are you going on about now," Ignis chuckled, threading his hand to the one over his heart.

He hummed and shook his head. "Yeah," he squeezed once and pulled both their hands to his chest. "I'm going with you and you can't stop me any more than the damn Astrals. I'm not afraid."

 _Oh my love, you should be._ Ignis said nothing more because he knew this was a lost battle the moment his eyes had landed on him at the bar many moons ago. 

"I love you deeper than you could ever hope to know."

These words caught him by surprise, their depth unnatural for someone like Prompto, who was cheerful and carefree, even in the darkest of nightmares. Before Ignis could begin to unravel this, the man simply dove into his arms and rested his head on his breast, soft curls tickling his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments: what did you like, what could have been done better. I can handle gentle criticisms (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
